


Breaking News: Local D-Men Actually Get Along For Once

by Omgpieplease (SceneryTurnedWicked)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanart, Hockey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneryTurnedWicked/pseuds/Omgpieplease
Summary: The title says it all.





	Breaking News: Local D-Men Actually Get Along For Once

**Author's Note:**

> [Find this work on tumblr!](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/post/158605245852/nursey-dex-actually-getting-along-during-an)
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@omgpieplease](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/tagged/my%20art)


End file.
